1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board with a small occupied space.
2. The Related Art
A conventional electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) typically includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals mounted to the insulating housing, and a shell coupled with the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a mounting surface having a plurality of terminal grooves arranged side by side and a soldering surface opposite to the mounting surface and facing the PCB. The terminals are laterally received in the terminal grooves and have soldering portions extending towards the soldering surface for being soldered on the PCB. However, since the lateral arrangement of the terminals requires a large space, the electrical connector has to leave a sufficient horizontal area for receiving the terminals. Thus the horizontal area of the electrical connector will occupy extra space of the PCB, which affects the layout of other components on the PCB.